


Wrong Conclusion

by MurkyMuse



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drabble, Gen, manga spoilers for 100+, missing moment from chapter 97
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jae-ha comes to the wrong conclusion about Zeno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Conclusión equivocada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397857) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



“Try to live longer, rare beasts!”

Yun wiped the tears from his eyes. Jae-ha lightly touched his back both to comfort him and to show gratitude.

“Please don’t tell Yona.”

“Okay”, he nodded.

The four dragons and the self-proclaimed genius sat there a moment, the weight of the discussion still baring down. Out of the corner of his eye, Jae-ha noticed a smile on Zeno’s face. It wasn’t the blond’s usual goofy, happy-go-lucky smile. It seemed deeper with a mix of emotions that were difficult to decipher. Before Jae-ha could say something, Zeno stood up grabbing the dropped the water pail.

“Zeno will go get more water.”

He wasn’t certain why but Jae-ha reached a hand out.

“Ah, Zeno-”

However, Zeno had already walked out the door.

“I’ll be right back”, Jae-ha got up to follow ignoring the confused looks the others were giving him.

Why did that expression bother him? No, he realized, it wasn’t just that one expression. All during the discussion Zeno had been strangely quiet, sitting there with a rueful face. Zeno, the dragon that claimed to have a strong body but was weak. Zeno, the dragon that didn’t experience the initiation upon meeting Yona. Could it be…?

Jae-ha caught up to Zeno at river. The afternoon sun was high, glinting off the rippling water and causing Jae-ha to sweat. The blond waded out shin deep to fill the pail before turning to Jae-ha.

“Ryokuryuu? Everything alright, you look a little pale?”   

Jae-ha shook his head.

“Zeno…This entire time, have you been…you know?”

Zeno stared at his fellow dragon in confusion.

“Has Zeno been what?”

“Have you been slowly…”, Jae-ha grimaced. 

This was somehow harder to ask Zeno than Kija. Perhaps because Jae-ha was now convinced that the former had been hiding it all this time. He steeled himself before continuing.

“Are you losing your dragon power? Because a new Ouryuu was born?”

Suddenly Zeno was laughing like that was the most absurd question he’d ever been asked. Completely thrown off, Jae-ha stared blankly. If he hadn’t been so stunned, he might have noticed the tint of bitterness in the other dragon's voice. Eventually the laughter faded, and Zeno smiled warmly at Jae-ha.   

“Ryokuryuu is cute, but there’s no need for you to worry about Zeno. There is no Ouryuu other than Zeno.”


End file.
